The power of the sword
by saber555
Summary: My first fic rev pleas Harry and the others must train to defeat voldemort he is gathering forces put so is the good side as old forces begin to rise Ginny is kidnap from her home and what the hell is a Foxrafe?
1. The gathering of the old

-1The gathering of the old

I do not own any of the original Harry Potter group I do own the idea of the all foxrafe.

The room was mostly empty except for five chars and the fire in the center . One being sat in each char as the hooded figure walked in to the room he stopped jest befor the fire. He gave a low deep bow to the five in the chars. As he bowed the fire lit his face reviling his dark blue eyes that seamed the glow in the dark and his pointed ears. Any one in the room could tell this man was a forest elf. As he stood an old voice that seamed to hold much magic in it from the char in front of him said: May the King of the elves live long and healthy Dellor Chaftesk worrier to the elves. Chaftesk replied by saying: May peace be apoun you great lord of the foxrafe. In these words were more power than the planets could strive. Lord Orzeky I have a favor to ask of you. A female voice replied it had the same magic in its voice as the first yet not as strong her wourd were filed with malis. Why sould Lord Orzeky do you Any favors we do not owe the elves any thing. Chaftesk spoke softly as so not to anger the rest of the council. I am not hear to be replayed a favor but to ask for one. The old man in the middle char stood as he did the fire in the center brightened so Chaftesk could see the hole council they all wore black robes that hid them well the most noticeable thin about them was that even thou they mostly looked human they had the ears and the tail of a fox. It was probably this that compelled them to name them selves Foxrafes. Lord Orzeky spoke whit a deeper magic in his voice: What is it you need. Chaftesk had expected to make it this far so he when forward with his plan: I need to know more about the Weasley's more pacifically the youngest. What happen next he hadn't planed for. The only ones how would know any thing are Nazuma and Tenkar they play around there a lot I will summon them for you. Announced lord Orzeky

pleas rev so I an git better at this If u have any quetions about the rases I will be plesd to anser them


	2. As seen from the eyes of the young

-1Chap 2 up have fun and say the names as there spelled

As seen from the eyes of the youth

Nazuma Orzeky and her brother Tenkar Orzeky turned 16 today it was July 6.Tenkar had bin looking for his sister and had found her in a tree next to a padlock some wizards owned. She spent most of her time there sitting in one of the trees. Tenkar had to be careful. The wizards mite be there, so he had to go around and check the trees one by one. She had bin watching the boys play on there broomsticks. They had figured out most of the rules of the games thy called quidich. It seemed to them a very simple game to play. "Nazuma what are you doing up here?" Tenkar whispered. Nazuma replied. "I was watching them play there game. I wonder if the brooms make it harder?" "I have no idea if it does put that is beside the point right now mom is waiting for us." As he said this Nazuma had managed to cache a small bird and proceeded to eat it raw. This didn't even bother Tenkar as he had do this many times as well. "You will spoil your diner if you eat that." "I know and I don't care. "She said this very quickly and took another look in to the padlock.

"The boys are leaving she commented on." She had said it as if it was a bad thing. "Alright lets go." It was a 2 hour travel to get to there home. It was about twenty miles from the padlock. It would have bin shorter but they had to avoid the people. It was easy for them being they ran it every day twice there mother disapproved of them going so close to the wizards.

They were supposed to go visit there grandfather to day but that mite not happen being he governed all the foxrafe in the world. Word was that there school had bin invited to spend the year at Hogwarts a wizard school . It was said to be the best. They reached home in farley good time if you consider one hour and fifty minuets good. A shrill voice reached there eras about five minuets ago so they had decided to stay out side and see what there mother was angry before going in.

I have not bin razing my children to be spies! I don't even want them over there and you are telling me that an elf wants them to tell him what they have seen there! They are not going! Yelled there mother in her shrill mean voice that could some day wake the dead if they would have tried. A second voice replied in a tone that could only mean that he was an elder. Your father requested them not the elf and no one said they were spies they are jest in the area a lot so they may be able to answer his questions. They decided it was never going to be safe to go in so they got it over with. WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BIN I SENT FOR YOU FOUR HOURES A GO AND YOU NOW SHOW UP. YOU WERE BY THOSE WIZARDS AGEN.

The sheer sound had sent the elder in to shock and it took a lot to shock elders. He managed to com her after a bout twenty minuets. Now Nazuma , Tenkar you two have bin asked to come with me to the counsel chambers a friend of your Grandfather whishes to ask you some questions. They had no problem going with him as if they stayed there mother would kill them.

Three hours later they were sitting in front of the four elders there grandfather and the elf. "Thank you for coming. All I need to know is if you have seen any thing strange at the Weasley's it is important that I know." said the elf in a way that made them trust him . Nazuma was the first to respond. "Like what." "Like the little girl doing magic with out her wand." he replied "ya we have seen that jest yesterday." Tenkar said.

This put a grave look on all the elders there grandfather and the elf's faces. Slowly there grandfather said "Chaftesk do you need help to get the girl or are you ready with a team?" . "No I didn't expect it this soon I only have two others with me." Chaftesk responded in what seemed to be a shocked voce." Then I will give you the rest you need. You must contact a boat to pick you up here tonight. Nazuma you and your brother will go with them." Lord Orzeky had said this very quickly and braking a hundred laws in the process .

It was dark that night when an knock came to the door. Molly had gone to get the door when there was a scream. Arthur reached the door in time to see twelve Death Eaters in the door way before they fired a stun curs at him. They locked the door and went to work ransacking the place looking for some thing. One headed up the stares when there was a sound at the door. No one moved they were not expecting to be interrupted at all. Then with a thunderes crake and the door blow open! The smell of burning wood filed the air. A fire ball had destroyed the front door in a second. Ten beings in armor interred the room not stopping as a killing curs was fired at them. It hit one of the shields they were caring and was deflected. This was no ordinary armor it was elf armor. The first elf sent a spell into the group of Death Eaters killing five in one strike. The six remaining Death Eaters retreated up the stares. All of the house was a wake by now. Two armored beings had interred from the top window creating more confusion. They sent some spells at Ron and headed down the stares into the fleeing death eaters. Ginny fired spells out of here room in quick consetion. The first of the armored beings arrived as she was subdued. With a quick thrust the armored being ending the life of the death eater. Then turned to slash throw another one close by . Two more rushed up the stares to face these beings. In a mere second they were incinerated by a wave a fire. The two other death eaters had died on the lower stare cases.

"Should we leave the place like this?" asked Chaftesk. " I doses not mater we must move quickly they will be here soon." said Lord Orzeky. "Nazuma go get the girl and lets go." Nazuma quickly ran up the stares and came back with Ginny over here shoulder. I have left a note explaining what has happen. The note lay on the floor in Ginny's bed room.


End file.
